Written On Your Wrists, an Ianthony FanFic
by iamtheoutcast
Summary: A FICTIONAL Smosh fic, wherein Ian is depressed and Anthony tries to help. *GET DA TISSUES* WARNINGS(Don't EVEN complain if you don't read these): Ianthony slash, boyxboy, self-harm, suicidal thoughts, FEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELS! Love you, Love you! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Ian walked into Smosh Games with his head down. Anthony watched him pass, frustrated. He'd seemed different lately, somehow, but whenever Anthony asked he would act like he had gone temporarily deaf and refuse to say a word until the subject was changed.

"Anthony!" Said an annoyed voice, jolting him out of his thoughts. He looked up to see Lasercorn, who had probably been repeating himself for a while.

"What?" He asked, embarrassed. Lasercorn let out a huge sigh, glanced to where Ian was sitting against the wall, and back to Anthony. Evidently, he understood.

"We've got a video to film." He said, turning on his heel and walking out of the room. Ian trailed along after, and Anthony followed them.

He was going to find out what was wrong with him whether he liked it or not, and then he was going to fix it.

* * *

><p>That day, they were doing another 'Dance Bang!'-which Lasercorn was <em>not <em>happy about. Ian smiled and laughed giddily with the rest, but it was only because he seemed determined not to show the fans how awful he truly felt. Everybody positively _howled_ at Anthony's epic fail, but he could still tell that Ian wasn't really happy. The smile didn't reach his eyes.

He didn't like it; when Ian was unhappy, he was unhappy. He wanted to make whatever was making his best friend in the world so sad leave him alone, but he didn't know how. With his mind on other things, he ended up having to awkwardly slow dance with Joven(who looked like he might hurl on Anthony's shoes). He truthfully didn't care about the fact that Joven had been _THIS _close to his face, though, when they'd shut off the camera. Oh,no, that didn't matter at all anymore...

He was too busy chasing Ian as he rocketed out the door.

"Ian!" He shouted after him, tripping over his own feet in his haste. "Ian! IAN!' But it was no use; his best friend was busily ignoring him.

"Ian! " Anthony panted, as he had finally caught up to him and was now holding onto the blue-eyed man's arm with a death grip.

"Let GO!" Shouted Ian, but even as he tried to shake him loose, he knew it was no use. Anthony's vicelike grip hadn't loosened the tiniest bit.

"I'm _fine,_ " He said, exasperated. "I'm..." But he trailed off as he realized that Anthony was now staring, horrified, at a patch of exposed skin where his shirt sleeve had ridden up. He yanked the fabric back down over the angry crisscrossed red lines covering his arms, finally managing to wrench his wrist away from his best friend's grasp.

"W-what're th-th-those?" Stuttered Anthony, ponting, even though he already knew. Ian looked fearfully up at him and replied,

"They're nothing. Just like the rest of me," And he sped off, leaving Anthony standing with a shocked expression and a sinking feeling in his stomach.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yay, more depression! Sorry, I suck. Poor baby Ian! *Hugs Him* Why? Oh, wait, I control this... Love you, Love you! Please review(No one ever does)_!<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

When Anthony got home, Ian told him he didn't want to talk to him and then proceeded to act like he didn't exist. Anthony couldn't believe he had been such an awful friend. Before he'd seen those scars, if someone had asked him who Ian Hecox was he would have told them how he loved to laugh, and how he was so optimistic and never let anything get him down. Now, though?

Now he saw that it was just a mask.

Underneath, Ian was screaming, begging for someone to please , _please _just notice. He needed someone to tell him they cared and mean it, and Anthony was furious with himself.

_Oh, Ian, _He thought miserably, gazing at Ian as the younger man sat with his head in his hands. Silent tears dripped down his cheeks.

_This is all my fault, Ian, and if it's my fault I swear I'm going to make it better._ He sighed. But... how?

Just then, an idea wormed it's way into Anthony's head. He rushed to his bedroom, dug through mountainous piles of shit, and finally found what he was looking for- A notebook and a pen. He marched triumphantly back into the living room and plopped them onto a confused Ian's lap.

"If you won't talk to me, write me a letter." He commanded. Ian glanced at him, but then scrawled a few words across the paper. In truth, he desperately needed someone, but he didn't want the 'it's going to be okay' speech, because, hell, no it's not!

_What do you_ want? He wrote.

"I want to help," Said Anthony.

_You_ can't.

Anthony sighed.

"Well, say what you want."

Ian stared at him. There were a lot of things he wanted, but some things seemed less appropriate than others- he doubted Anthony would want to hear some of the thoughts running through his mind.

_Sometimes I wish people would actually take into consideration that I might be lying when I say I'm __fine._

Anthony looked like he might cry.

"I'm so sorry..." He whispered.

_Don't. It's just.._

_No one seems to care anymore. Maybe the world... and you, too, would all be better off if I didn't exist.__  
><em>

As he wrote, Anthony grabbed his arm.

"No, it wouldn't. Ian, without you, I wouldn't be anything. Don't talk like you don't matter, because you matter so, _so_ much. I am nothing at all without are absolutely everything to me, and I wish I could have beensmart enough to help you before all of this happened." Ian stared at him, then threw his arms around Anthony and sobbed into his shoulder. Because even if everyone else wished he were gone, at least he now had one _tiny_ not to kill himself. He still wasn't entirely convinced that Anthony really cared as'much as he said-after all, he currently thought he was worthless- but he had said something that mattered.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aww,feelsies! But it's not all better, because Ian still doesn't like himself... Poor baby... :`( Sorry if this sucked, please review! Erm... I mean, love you, love you! Please review! Do it to make Ian feel better!<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Ian was right back to slicing his arms open, and when Anthony saw all the fresh wounds it hurt just as badly as if they'd been on his own arms. He cleaned them out against Ian's wishes and decided that he couldn't do this alone. If he was going to help Ian, he was going to need some help himself.

First, he called Mari. She was good at comforting people.

"Hey, Anthony!" Came her happy voice.

"Hi, Mari? Can you help me with something?"

"Sure, what is it?" She asked curiously.

"It's about Ian..." He cupped his hand around his mouth and whispered his ingenious plan to her, keeping his voice down so that Ian couldn't hear. She promised to tell the others and meet him at the Smosh Games HQ the next day. Anthony made sure she knew how much this meant to him; how important it was, then hung up and went into his room to gather up some sharpies. He squeezed Ian's shoulder as he passed, the message clear: _I care._

He'd collected the supplies and put them in a bag, then he went outside to tell Ian they were doing a video the next day('accidently' leaving out the details).

Ian reluctantly agreed, and seeing how he trusted Anthony despite how horrible he was feeling hardened his resolve.

He was going to get Ian back.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ian, he's going to save you! SQUEEEEE! Hehe, I'm messing with you-CLIFFY! Love you, Love you! Please review! <strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

Anthony slung the bag he had packed the previous day over his shoulder and pulled Ian through the doors of the Smosh Games HQ. Everybody missed the old Ian, but none more than he. He wished it had never happened, any of it; and he wondered how he would survive much longer without his sweet smile. He knew he couldn't fix it all the way, the damage was done,he didn't have a time machine. But damn it, he wouldn't let Ian put a single new wound on his arm if he could do something about it.

Mari waved at them when they walked inside, but Ian ignored her. He'd given up, and it broke Anthony's heart.

He hated it; this sadness that had taken his Ian away from him, and today of all days was the perfect one to fix it.

He wasn't going to let him hurt anymore, inside or out...

* * *

><p>The Smosh Games crew sat silently in a circle while Sohinki set up the camera. No one felt much like conversation.<p>

Finally, Sohinki gave a thumbs-up and walked over to sit next to Mari. Ian sat up in his chair and pushed an obviously faked grin onto his face.

Anthony hated it.

Ian was obviously waiting for somebody to shout 'Game Bang' and tell them which game they'd be playing, but no one did. Instead, Joven clered his throat.

"Hi, guys, so today we wanted to make a more serious video than we usually do." He announced, looking at the camera. Ian's 'smile' faltered a bit, but he kept it in place.

"So, today is the eighth of September," Added Lasercorn. "Which means that today is the first day of National Suicide Prevention Week." Ian, realizing what was going on, finally let the grin slide off his face.


	5. Chapter 5

Ian started to get up, ready to run out, but Anthony grabbed his arm and forced him to stay.

"What some of you don't know-well, what _all _of you don't know- is that one of us has been depressed lately." Lasercorn went on, glancing at Ian, who squirmed uncomfortably in his seat. It was then that Anthony-quick as lightning- shot out his hand and yanked up Ian's sleeve and turned his arm toward the camera. Ian immediately wrenched his arm away.

_"You're editing that out," _He hissed. They all shook their heads.

_"_We know some of you might be feeling a little like Ian, so we thought we'd bring you all a little love." Said Mari. Anthony tossed her his bag, and she passed around Sharpies. Each of them wrote one word on both wrists:

_Love._

"If you care as much as we do, write love on your wrists. Show you care. If you know someone who needs you, help them. Let us know you care." Mari said. She waved good-bye and shut off the camera, and then all eyes were on Ian. There were tears swimming in his crystal-blue eyes, and he reached out to Anthony for a hug.

"Thank you," He whispered as he wrapped his arms around him.

"For what?" Anthony murmured back.

"For being my someone,"

Two weeks later, this was up on Twitter-

_Ianthony is real!_

And they lived happily ever after, because Anthony cared, and so did the rest of Smosh Games.

They were more than friends, all of them...

They were family. And the evidence was written on their wrists.


	6. End Of Story AN

**D'aaaaaw...**

**Sorry if that sucked, I liked it, though. I hope you guys liked it and got the message. Happily Ever After, Yaysies!**

**I love life sometimes...**

**Love you, Love you! Please review!**

**P.S., I know that the romance wasn't huge in this story, but I was just trying to write a Hurt/Comfort that gave you a FEEEEEEEEELS attack.**


End file.
